Prince of Arcadia
by FinnThePrince
Summary: Finn finally finds a piece of his family when P.B. summons him - His mother! But when he finds out he's a Prince, of an advanced society of humans, to be exact, how will he take it? And what can he do against the Darkness that lives in the heart of his old home, the one thing that knows all his weaknesses? Will he be able to save everyone he cares about? Rated M for future.
1. Prologue

_Prince of Arcadia_

_There was once a strong group of humans, known by some as the K'tar. Others called them simply by their given name, Humans, or demons from another time. They tended to call themselves Arcadians. No other group of humans could match their intellect, technology, and strength, though they were lacking in body size and they knew too much for their own good. Some groups revered them as gods; almost rightfully so, given their almost senseless lucidism and their tendency to watch and observe, instead of getting directly involved in foreign affairs. They were quite large, and strong for a group of humans, placed in several self-entitled provinces across the continent. It seemed as if nothing would be able to stop the Arcadians. Ironic, given the tragedy that occurred._

_Ignorant in the belief that they were invincible, the Arcadians reverted to dangerous and sometimes explosive methods of energy. Combining thermal energy with a dangerous and radioactive form of magic, they got something called Sentos, something that gave off more energy than an atomic bomb and gave off no waste. The only drawback, it seemed for the longest time, was maintenance and storage. But little did the people know of the true destructive qualities of Sentos..._

* * *

16 years before...

_In the morning light, the town shone brightly, the sun dancing off the colored metals and plastics that made up the majority of the buildings. Shops were strewn across the plaza of the enormous town, ribbons and signs showing prices hanging off of posts or underhangs. People hurriedly went across the plaza floor, stopping to look at merchandise or to buy something, and for the most part, it was quite busy. Cars floated in a parking area, gleaming in every color imaginable, and active taxis whizzed quickly over and around buildings, hurrying to get their passengers to their destination. The air was calm, the faint smell of sap and metal hanging in the air as a slight breeze rustled through the bustling town of Cloud._

_And, just as suddenly as the peace was there, it was shattered in a millisecond._

_The ground shook heavily, something cracking in the distance, and people fell, plastar raining from buildings. Smoke rose from one of the main Sentos containers, yellow and foul, and the people stared in horror, petrified. When the warning claxons went off, though, they shot off like a rocket, jumbling across each other and scrambling to get to any mode of transportation. Houses were left behind in the mad scramble to get to safety. Alas, the people nearest the catastrophe were not as smart to leave._

In the Sentos container facility...

_A woman ran down the long hall that lead to the main containment room, stopping as the building shook again, chunks of the ceiling falling. Her long dark-brown hair flew past her shoulders as she ran, waving and snapping like a flag on a windy day, tangling in some areas. Her skin was a light tan color, and her eyes were a hodgepodge of colors, the azure color in them the most brightest. She wore a white labcoat, her nametag clutched in her petite hands, and her glasses had long since broken. Her name was Launa Cantos-Martin. Stopping for a moment, she watched as the main door flew open, smoke pouring out. Her husband ran out, coughing, along with other scientists._

_The man seemed to be only 24 or so, his body larger than most people. He had bright blonde hair and a scrufy goatee on his face, red marks strewn across his cheeks. He was wearing a lab coat as well, but it was stained black in many places. His nametag had snapped off, and his shirt was bundled up, carrying a frail package._

_"Martin, please tell me you have this under control. Please!" Launa sobbed, clutching Martin's arms, nearly shaking him._

_"Launa, I wish I could. I truly do. But this was planned sabotage. We can't find anything to get the fluctuations under control, its almost as if it's sentient!" He said, clutching his wife as another tremor shook the building. Klaxons had started going off, added to the wailing of the bundle Martin was holding. Wildly looking around, he grabbed it and pushed it into Launa's hands, revealing a swaddled child. It's hair was bright blonde and spiky, and its face was streaked with tears._

_"The least I can do is stall, honey! Take Finn and get out of here before it's too late!" He grabbed Launa and turned her around, tears falling down his face._

_"I love you." Martin whispered, the message conveyed to both of the people, and as another tremor shook the building, Launa took one look back, watching Martin disappear into the main room for the last time._

_"You stupid, stupid man! When will you ever learn?!" She yelled, running through the crumbling hallway quickly. Jumping to the safety of the outside, the doors slid shut, sparks flying from the closing mechanism. A man gruffly pulled her up, dickweed sticking out of his mouth. He wore a stained suit, and ragged pants. The eyes that peeked out from the low-hanging hat he was wearing were a dark blue, black in some areas. Pushing Launa into the nearest car without uttering a word, he climbed into the driver's seat, locking the doors._

_"What do you want with me?!" Launa yelled, shivering in terror. The man nearly exuded evil._

_"For now? You and your child safe. Now buckle up and shut up." The man said, his voice low and melodic, in the seductive and entrancing way. Launa took the hint, buckling herself into the seat, and the man revved the engine, the car taking off quickly. They sped through the town, going above traffic and past the city line, into the desert. Multiple times they faced turbulence, but the man kept driving, seemingly oblivious to the dangers. The car finally sputtered and died, hovering and thumping to the ground. They were in a pumpkin patch._

_"Out." The man said, unlocking Launa's door. She opened it tentatively, shivering. The air here was different than she was used to, windy and fresh. She inhaled a large breath, smiling. It had... Been a while. But a cold, sharp click of a gun diverted her attention, causing her to turn._

_"The child, Launa. Give me him." She shook her head, tears flying, and the man sighed, turning off the safety. Launa jumped just as the man shot the gun, the bullet skimming her forehead, tracing a line through her skin. She cried out, getting up quickly; the man was unfortunately quicker. His boot struck Launa's head, knocking her out, and he picked Finn up, chuckling. A dart hit him in the arm, causing him to raise an eyebrow._

_"Locals?" His eyes drooped, his gaze growing more tired._

_"Well, fuck." And with that, he dropped Finn and fell, sedated for the moment. Finn started to cry, soft at first but the volume steadily rising. A figure walked out of the shadows: a Wild Person from Wild Kingdom. It walked over to Finn, picking him up softly. Pulling a white bearskin hat over his head, it wrote the name Finn on his forehead, setting him down softly. He stumbled for a moment, but started walking away, babbling. The Wild Person continued on its path, picking Launa up gingerly and walking off. The Joshua ad Margaret dogs would be here soon to take the boy. He would be in good hands... It thought, and with that, it walked into the recesses of the forest._

* * *

Well, that was exciting to rewrite. I decided to rewrite all this, since I don't like the way it originally turned out. The epilogue's gonna get it's own chapter, though, since it's so long. XD

Couldn't have done it without TheFlameRose's support!

Keep watching for more updates!

Ciaou!~


	2. A Piece Long Forgotten

16 Years later...

A boy could be seen lounging in his quite large tree house, massaging his feet. His clothes were stained with mud, his hat unobtrusively clean despite the closeness of the grime. He had callused hands, and tan skin, and though the resemblance to a goblin was almost made, to the trained eye, it was clear he was human. His name was Finn Mertenz.

"Aww, man, Jake, you should have been there!" Finn said, laying back in the chair. A golden-haired pug poked his face out of the doorway leading to the kitchen. Stretching a plate full of bacon and eggs towards the boy, the dog smiled, laughing.

"I couldn't have gone even if I wanted to. Lady needed me." Jake smiled, laughing a bit. Finn laughed along with him, beckoning BMO, the tiny robot that made games for the two to enjoy and was their lifelong friend, to play a game with them.

"Yo, BMO, you got any new games for me and Jake?" He asked, grinning. The tiny robot only knowingly smiled, bringing up a small prototype of a game.

"You can try this one, Finn, though it is not ready. I made it.. All by myself!" The trio laughed, Finn stuffing bacon into his mouth. While getting ready to play the game, though, the phone rang, distracting the young boy from his food.

"Jake, can you get that?" He yelled, grabbing BMO's controller. "I'm... preoccupied!" He laughed, playing the tiny robot happily. Jake grumbled, muttering curses under his breath as he picked up the receiver.

"Dag-nabbit, grib-grob, buttface... Yea?" He answered, the voice on the other end quite familiar.

"FINN! PRUBBS WANTS YOU!" Finn groaned, throwing the controller down.

"What does she want this time, Jake?" He said, reaching for the phone just as Jake handed it to him.

"Dunno. She just told me to give it to you." And suddenly, all he could hear was the princess's yelling voice.

"FINN! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS PROBLEM, PRONTO!" Finn held the phone at arm's length, wincing. _Ow... _Setting the phone down on the receiver, he sighed, picking his shoes back up.

"Might as well go, see what she wants." He picked up his backpack, slipping on his worn shoes. A hole was carved into the spot where his big toe was, his sock peeking out. _Need new ones..._ He thought, sighing. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he slid down the ladder, opening the door.

"Be careful, bro! For reals!" Jake yelled, poking his head down towards Finn.

"Yea, I will! I'll be back later." Walking out the door, he looked up, impressed at the amount of rain that had been dumped on them a couple of days ago. One of the weekly typhoons... Not to mention the occasional sword-storm. Looking himself over a couple of times as he walked near the edges of the pond on their property, he shook his head, disgusted with the mud caked onto it. _Time to take a bath..._ he thought, slipping his backpack off and jumping in the water. He sloshed off most of the mud, getting out fairly quickly.

"Shouldn't take too long to get to the Candy Kingdom... Just about enough time to dry off." Walking though the grasslands to get to his destination was another matter entirely, though, seeing that it took him nigh three hours to get there, a bruise already forming on his face. A pink-haired woman with delicate-looking pink skin was standing at the entrance to the Candy Kingdom, tapping her foot impatiently. She wore glasses on her face, had a bruise forming on her arm, and wore a floofy bright pink dress. Her name was Bonnibel Bubblegum, Princess and Heir to the Cndy Kingdom, a kingdom consisting of sentient walking candies and sweets.

"Why did it TAKE so long, Finn?" She groaned, watching Finn walk over.

"Ran into some trouble on the way, nothing I couldnt handle. Don't flip your bricks." He said, quoting Jake.

"Anyways, what's the problem?" The princess gave off an exasperated sigh, rubbing her bruised arm gingerly.

"It's better if I explain on the way." The way the princess said the words made her sound defeated in a way, as if she had lost a battle by asking for help. They walked through the streets, candy people eagerly and naively waving as the passed. They talked little, barely speaking until they both reached the castle. A tiny peppermint wearing a butler suit greeted them, holding a cup of tea in his hands. Ironically, his name was Peppermint Butler.

"Ma'am, you need your chamomile tea and to calm down!" The tiny candy person said, running up to her.

"Like HELL I do." She hissed, finally breaking the silence. Finn blanched, appalled by the princess's language.

"Whoa, Bubblegum, you need to calm down..." He said, speedwalking to keep up with her furious stomping down the hall. There was a loud crash, and the princess squeaked, jumping.

"Glod dammit! She better not have broken anything expensive!" She yelled, causing Peppermint Butler and Finn to simultaneously jump. She slammed open the door to her lab, a string of curses pouring from her mouth. They were stopped by the smack of a book the whip of Bubblegum's head, Finn catching her.

"Ach, mein Glob!" She yelled, swooning. Finn let her go, frowning.

"Stop being so overdramatic." He said, looking inside the room. A woman was perched on one of the tabletops, crouching like she was squatting to take a poo. Her hands were in front of her, searching for another item to the, but when her gaze caught his, she stopped, frozen. She had long brown hair and tan skin, and wore tattered shorts and a ragged shirt that barely covered her boobs. Scars littered her body, more around her midsection and arms than anything. But it was the mask that she wore that caught his attention.

The mask was a bright white, broken on some places. There was a black line traced on its forehead, imitating that of a long scar. The ears rounds out to nubs on the top, broken in one area, her tangled and ripped hair spilling over to cover parts of it. She slowly took it off, causing Finn to step forward. Her face was what caused him to gasp in surprise and disbelief. He would have guessed goblin or vampire, but..._ Human?! But... Aren't I the only one?!_ Lip quivering, he took a step forward, staring into the dark array of colors that made up her eyes. The brightest color was blue, cerulean and bright, lighting the colors around it with a sort of glow. Pulling his hat off, he ignored Princess Bubblegum's disgusted gasp, sighing.

"Don't worry, I'm human too." He said, his soft and rich voice reaching the woman's ears. His bright blonde hair, weathered from years of adventuring and battering, hung past his shoulders, tumbling and curling a bit at the edges. At the top, his hair spiked, fluffy and waving.

"... I... I would know that look anywhere, Finn." The woman whispered, climbing off of the table finally.

"Two questions. How would you know me, and who told you my name?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow. The woman stood at full heigth, eyes searching. For something, it seemed, that she finally found after an entire minute of looking at him.

"A…. A mother never forgets."

* * *

Bam! That was a total game-changer, wasn't it? So yea, I still have a lot to rewrite; as in, scrap what I don't like and go a totally different direction. Give me lots of feedback, tell me what you like and don't like, and PM me any questons! Once I get enough questions/reviews, I'll answer them here!

I could have done this without the people who have followed this story no matter what, and stuck with me! Thank you guys so much!

And there's nothing bad yet, I just put Rated M for good measure; mostly for language.

Ciaou!~


End file.
